The Meet
by Sapphire Midnight
Summary: Calling an open Meet for all werewolves to compete to be Alpha can be dangerous. Kaoru is about to discover just how dangerous, and what it will take to fill the void inside her lonely wolf's heart. All she wanted was Pack. Family. Now she must fight for something far greater than she ever imagined, or face the repercussions.


Hello all! I decided it's time to write some one-shots (or very near to it) with my favorite characters, so I hope you enjoy! I love supernatural fanfiction, so I will tell you right now there will be more to come! I hope you enjoy!

_I, Sapphire Midnight, hold no claim over these Rurouni Kenshin characters._

P.S. How many of you have seen the live-action Rurouni Kenshin trailer, or movie? My friend is teaching English in Japan for another two years, and I am so jealous that she has the ability to see it while it's still in theatres! Gah! I am so impatient. It is going to be _perfectly beautiful! _No spoilers, but has anyone seen it?! Is it as amazing as I hope?

**Pack Meet**

_**Part One**_

The moon shone brilliantly in the star-flecked sky—a full moon—infusing the crisp night air with heavy magic and gifting its children with both light spirit and light limb. A howl broke through the quiet of night. Expectancy electrified the air as, one by one, forms emerged from the shadows of a forest far removed from any human habitation.

Blood would be spilled tonight.

A shadow shifted into being, and _changed _from fur to skin. The electric undercurrents in the air snapped and burst into starbursts of energy. One young woman, deep blue irises ever-bright, stepped from the foliage and into a clearing of her gathering kin, a loose, deep blue dress flowing to her knees as she attempted to keep some small shred of modesty before the Meet began. Thick dark hair was pulled high into a tail at the back of her head, tied off with a thick piece of ribbon just a few shades darker than her casual dress.

The ribbon matched her eyes.

That was the first thing Himura Kenshin noticed from his hidden position, surveying the gathering of wolf brethren before him. As he moved silently to stand nearer another tree he solemnly told himself it had nothing to do with catching a hint of the captivating young woman, and everything to do with bettering his position in seeking out the competition—in seeking out one of his many adversaries whom would surely come.

Watching the graceful way the blue-eyed werewolf walked while in human skin was proving to be as distracting as the light he glimpsed in her expressive eyes. Her sweet scent wafted toward him on the breeze, causing already frazzled nerves to buzz to unrivaled heights.

"Have you spotted him?"

A tall, elegant man with hair as black as ebony made his presence known. Kenshin's taut frame remained strung tight as a bow, but he did not seem surprised the other man was standing so unerringly close. Slowly, Kenshin shook his head in answer.

"Not yet…" He murmured, tone soft and precise. Dark. "When he is here, we will know."

"You sure you wanna do this, Kenshin?" A rougher, almost lazy tone rumbled from Kenshin's other side. A tall, gangly man with stork-like limbs ambled over, shoulders swaying, broad chest bared and showing off lean but packed muscle. A small, slightly rueful smile curved at the corner of Kenshin's lips and he relaxed upon hearing his kin's tone of voice.

"You know we don't have a choice in this, Sano," Kenshin quietly pointed out, tone gentle for his respected friend.

Sano scoffed loudly enough for his two companions to hear, then rolled his shoulders and cracked the knuckles of both hands. "You know what I mean. If what we suspect of Shishio's plan is accurate… are you sure you're willing to sacrifice your wandering just to take him down? I mean, you could leave it to me. I could always take care of him for you. And Aoshi's here, too—"

A sharp inhale—followed by a calmly calculated exhalation of air as Kenshin lowered his head to hide his now-molten wolf-gold eyes as he slowly shook his head from one side to the other. "It must be done this way, Sano. I _will _need both your and Aoshi's support, but in the end… this is _my_ battle."

Sanosuke didn't try to hide his displeasure. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as his hands fisted at his sides before he was able to calm down just enough to be able to find use in his vocal chords.

"_Dammit, _Kenshin! This is what I was talking about! You're going to sacrifice _everything _for—for _what?! _Some pack you don't know?!"

Kenshin's entire frame went rigid as he internally battled with his wolf and his anger. He scarcely breathed, and was relieved when it was Aoshi who broke the following silence.

"_Fool."_

Sanosuke whirled on Aoshi, fists raised, but Kenshin preceded him and was partially between them before Sanosuke could throw the first punch. Kenshin lightly placed his hand on Sano's wrist in warning, still unable to raise his head lest his companions see how close he was to becoming _wolf. _

Aoshi didn't seem the slightest bit ruffled at the display. His cool gaze pinned Sanosuke to the spot, and Sano growled at the man's complete lack of interest in his threat.

"Himura knows what he is up against. _Do you, _Sanosuke Sagara? He will follow through with the after effects of his own actions. This is not something to be brushed off, Sagara. If we do not stop Makoto Shishio _here, _I doubt we ever will." That ice-blue gaze snapped to Kenshin's, and as if sensing it, Kenshin lifted his head just enough to meet the man's meaningful stare with his own predatory gaze.

Aoshi nodded, just once, and Kenshin once again hid his eyes beneath his bangs as he tried to make tensed muscles relax.

"We are prepared for whatever must be done," Aoshi continued, voice deep and without inflection. It was as if he didn't care about the outcome of this night—except for the underlying anger barely notable in his tone. Something flashed through his eyes, deep and primal, and then he was turning on Sanosuke once again. _"Are you?"_

As Sanosuke sputtered indignantly, Kenshin finally found his calm. He shook his head, lifting his hands in supplication just as he lifted his head, his irises no longer a burning amber, but a soft, pale amethyst instead.

"Please. No more. We are outsiders here, and I would rather us not be seen together. We need information. Aoshi, if you will find out more about this leaderless pack? Sanosuke, I would like a run-down on the competition, if you please."

The tall, stoic man with ebony hair and hard, pale blue eyes nodded once, turned, and was on his way without a second glance—without a whisper of any sound. Sanosuke however, hunched his broad shoulders in confusion and stooped down somewhat to Kenshin's slighter height.

"But… what are _you _gonna do?"

A slight smirk stretched across the red-head's face as the light in his eyes _gleamed _with devious purpose. Then, suddenly, the look was gone and the man's amethyst eyes were wide in his too-innocent face. He pointed almost comically at his nose before going somewhat cross-eyed. "Who, this unworthy one?"

With a deep chuckle, Sano leaned back and ran a hand through his short, spiky brown hair. "Alright, Kenshin. Have it your way. Try not to get into _too _much trouble, okay?" And with another dry chuckle, the taller man lumbered off, swaying confidently out into the clearing—out amongst his fellow wolves gathering away from the line of trees.

"Stay sharp, Sanosuke…" The red-haired man whispered, worry creasing his brow for a moment before movement caught his attention and his gaze was once again riveted to the blue-eyed werewolf in human form. A green-eyed woman of slighter build was mischievously attempting to sneak up on the little she-wolf who captured his attentions. Leaning against the tree to wait and watch, Kenshin figured he could spare a little time before putting his plan into action. He smiled lightly as he watched, his body and stance oddly relaxed.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kaoru Kamiya was worrying her lower lip between her teeth as she watched many wolf brethren she never before met come together. Her body refused to completely let down its guard around so many strangers, and she couldn't help wondering if maybe Megumi was right. Maybe it had been a bad call on her part to call this open Meet.

Among all the sounds from movement and chatter, Kaoru was still as attuned to her pack mates as ever. She sighed.

"Misao, I know you're there."

Light curses sounded from behind, and Kaoru turned laughing blue eyes on her dearest friend. "Come on. You haven't been able to sneak up on me for _years. _You don't honestly think I'd let my guard down among all our unfamiliar brethren, do you?"

A petite young woman pouted playfully at her friend and pack-sister, slumping down to the ground and fisting her hands in her lap. Kaoru laughed and plopped down beside the girl who was just a few years her junior. She nudged Misao's shoulder with her own, and soon they were both grinning widely at one another.

"Have you _seen _all the wolf-flesh this evening? Wow!" Misao exclaimed, a little louder than Kaoru would have liked, knowing the others gathered in the area had a wolf's heightened senses.

"_Hush, _Misao, or they'll hear you!" Kaoru admonished, blushing slightly and glancing out of the corner of her eyes to see if any visibly heard. A dark shape formed in the edges of her vision, and she stilled, casting a small glance toward the line of trees surrounding the clearing. Why would someone coming to this Meet be hiding back there? Was there a shy wolf, perhaps? Were they afraid? There was a lot of excitement going on, and the heightened energy was enough to frazzle Kaoru's nerves, so she couldn't really blame him or her.

"Let them hear!" Misao was stating rather enthusiastically. "Then at least they'll know I'm interested!"

Kaoru ignored this, turning her head to gaze more fully at the being partially engulfed by the silhouette of a tree. It was a man, with long red hair and piercingly sharp eyes. His attention seemed to be riveted to her, and Kaoru's senses tingled at the feeling charged in the air between them. Or was his focus on Misao? Either way, she felt her heart turn over in her chest, her blood slowly beginning to pound in her veins as nervous excitement coiled through her and twisted in her stomach. No. Perhaps she was mistaken, and his attention was elsewhere.

Turning her gaze away, Kaoru pretended to listen to her closest friend for a while before quickly glancing back to where the man now stood casually leaning against the thick trunk of a pine. He stepped out from behind the tree now, though his form was still mostly in shadow, as if in answer to her stare. Her breath caught. His narrowed, golden stare pierced her to her soul. He did nothing to hide his gaze from her, and Kaoru felt a shiver of pleasure course over her at his blunt manner. Pulling her gaze away from his to concentrate elsewhere made her no less aware of his penetrating stare against the back of her skull. Suddenly feeling warm and cold, Kaoru attempted to soothe her heightened awareness of him by controlling her breathing and listening to Misao's deduction of all the new males present this evening.

"Oh blessed moon look at _that!" _Misao's awe-struck and appreciative tone pulled Kaoru from the deepest of her thoughts, and with a pounding heart she snapped her head in Misao's direction, hoping with everything in her that Misao had not just spotted the Red. Mouth opening, though Kaoru wasn't sure _what _would spill from her lips, her words soon died when she noted Misao's jaw-dropped stare and pointed finger was aimed in a completely unrelated direction.

"Wh-what?" Kaoru breathed, relief washing over her. For a moment, she was afraid to wonder at the oddity of such a feeling when involving another wolf she did not even know.

"_That," _Misao reiterated, the poor girl's brain apparently unable to come up with anything more as she stared at the tall, dark, and handsomely stoic wolf-man across the clearing.

Following Misao's pointing finger, Kaoru blinked, shook her head, realigned herself with her friend's pointed angle a second time, and balked dubiously. "Him?" She asked, unable to keep the slight skepticism from her tone, then winced when it came out. "I mean… yeah. He looks… ah…"

With a deadpanned stare, Misao turned to Kaoru's incredulous gaze and pursed her lips. "Well, _you _don't have to find him _devilishly _sexy. Mm, just think about the body underneath that coat! If I'm lucky tonight, and he joins the fight for Alpha, I will get to see _more _of it! Mm mm mm!" And suddenly, Misao was hopping to her feet, dancing in place for a couple seconds, before blurting, "I'm gonna look around and see all the new-comers here. Be right back!" Then she was gone, going straight for Mr. tall, dark, and deadly. Kaoru gaped, shook her head, then wondered if perhaps she should intervene.

"Do not worry. Your friend will not come to harm by Aoshi's hand, that she will not."

Startled, and then surprised once again because she had thought she had gotten _over _being startled after all the years of dealing with Misao and Yahiko's pranks, Kaoru whirled around with a hand pressed over her rapidly beating heart only to nearly have that heart completely stop beating as she came face to face with the Red wolf watching her from before. She gaped.

"I apologize. I did not mean to startle you, that I did not." His soft smile was supposed to put even the most on guard wolf at ease. Kaoru blinked, thinking processes having slowed as she attempted to take all of this Red wolf in.

The man was built with a slender build, though the gaping maw of his shirt showed off plenty of toned muscle. His expression was open and unguardedly friendly with his wide eyes and slight smile. The most interesting thing about him was not the cross-shaped scar along his left cheek, or the red hair atop his head. The thing that captured and held Kaoru's attention was the fact that the eyes she could have _sworn_ gleamed golden at her from the shadows were now a light and friendly amethyst. Tilting her head slightly to one side, Kaoru found herself wondering if this man's eyes in wolf form were different from his human shade—and if so, if they were amber-bright.

"It's alright." Kaoru didn't remember consciously making the decision to speak.

"I'm Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. May this unworthy one ask for your name?"

Chewing hesitantly on the inside of her lip, Kaoru contemplated the harm in telling this stranger her name. She couldn't deny her wild curiosity concerning this Kenshin character. Sensing no hidden motives, and giving the man the benefit of the doubt, Kaoru smiled engagingly and dipped her chin in greeting.

"Kaoru Kamiya," She breathed easily, relaxing in this strange wolf's presence. He came out to stand beside her, and they both turned their gazes to their werewolf brethren mingling and roughhousing in the open field surrounded by forest. It was here a great magic would happen. It was this place—with the moon fat in the sky—that many would become one.

_Pack._

"Do you plan to fight?" Kaoru finally asked, not willing to glance his way as she asked the question, her blood thrumming through her at his proximity.

A soft, wheezing chuckle answered her, and she startled for the second time that night. Eyes wide, she stared, wondering what was so funny about her question.

"Ex-excuse me, Kaoru-dono, but…" Apparently whatever she asked was so comical it caused tears of good humor to spring to his eyes. She glared. "Do you honestly think this unworthy one has what it takes? Not only to beat every werewolf here in combat, but to hold the position of Alpha?" He peeked over at her with one laughing lavender eye, smile frozen on his face, and any anger Kaoru felt diminished of its own accord. She was left feeling quite alone and melancholy as she turned her focus away from him and toward the other males gathered in the area—faces both familiar and strange.

"Who am I to judge?" She finally asked, expression serious. With a slight lifting of both shoulders, Kaoru sighed and shook her head, moving to another near-by tree to lean against—to keep at her back—as she surveyed those in the area. She knew there would be even more to arrive before the Meet would begin.

"Who am I to judge, when we all have our secrets, and our pasts are unknown? Strength can be deceiving. It comes in many forms. I may not know anything about the newcomers arriving here today, but I know one thing is certain: the wish to be Pack. They wish to no longer be alone. They yearn for family." She turned that beautifully solemn, contemplating gaze on him. "What is it you yearn for? Is it not the same? I don't care about the pasts of my brethren, I only care about how they will treat me and mine in the future."

A lengthy silence followed, and Kaoru suddenly felt her first trickle of unease.

"Kenshin?"

"I do not know what to say to that, Kaoru-dono, that I do not."

He spoke so softly Kaoru had to step closer to hear him.

"Kenshin?" She asked again, uncertainty on the rise.

He turned to her then, and smiled that disarming smile of his. He wouldn't look at her though, and she frowned, suddenly wishing she knew in that moment the exact coloring of his eyes.

"Are you one of the few from the original pack, then, Kaoru-dono?" He asked. His tone held a note in it Kaoru decided to listen to and accept. She helped him change the subject.

"Yes. There were not very many of us, but we grew year by year. We kept finding strays, you see." There was a smile in her voice, and once again Kaoru found herself relaxing in this Red's presence. She wondered what it was about him that made her so at ease.

"How many of you were there?"

The light in her expression dimmed just a little, and Kenshin almost wished he hadn't asked the question.

"There were just under a dozen of us. Misao you saw earlier, four pups of varying age," She smirked as she said this, "A few elderly, a healer, and—" He throat closed up somewhat before she forced herself to say the words, "The late Alpha pair."

Kenshin's expression clouded over at that, and he took a protective step closer to Kaoru's form as if he could protect her from her memories—from her grief.

"This unworthy one thinks…what your pack is doing…" He stumbled over his words, reaching out to her, then pulling away before his fingers could touch skin, "Inviting strays, and lone wolves, and others of your brethren to be a part of a pack…it is a truly marvelous gift that not many deserve. It is a gift… that this unworthy one certainly does not deserve…" He went on, voice that of a whisper, but Kaoru caught it and had the oddest feeling that perhaps she wasn't entirely meant to.

"Kenshin…" She began softly, reaching out to him, only to stay her hand at the last moment. "Most of my previous pack was a collection of lone wolves. Lonely brethren, just like I am sure most of our kind are. You see that woman over there? That elegant wolf with long raven hair? She is our pack's newest member, on the run from a very dangerous man. We accepted her—gave her a home, and pack magic allowed her to hide all among us all this time. Until the moment our Alpha pair…" Something constricted her air-flow, and this time Kenshin did move toward her. The solid weight of his hand splayed across her back, and the warmth and strength in that hand alone gave her the resolve she needed to continue.

"Her name is Megumi, and once again she is in danger until we have a complete pack with both male and female Alphas. She has been incredibly brave through this entire transition, despite the intense feeling of our pack's loss."

Before Kenshin could murmur a word of sympathy, Kaoru continued. "You see that old wolf over there with the little ones? The two little pups are his grandchildren: Ayame and Suzume. Those little girls survived an attack from human hunters—watched their parents get shot and killed horribly two weeks before deer season, when hunters weren't supposed to be in that part of the forest. They hid—nearly starved—until their grandfather found and rescued them. He is also the pack's eldest healer, and has mentored and helped Megumi become a part of our pack."

Looking off into the distance, Kaoru continued her heart-felt story as if from far away.

"There is a woman here who was brutally Changed by a crazed man who likes nothing more than to find her and hunt her…over and over and over again. By her happy and no-nonsense demeanor, you would never guess the terrors he put her through. She stumbled, quite literally, over another young girl, however, also brutally Changed, and I think her caring and worrying over little Tsubame put all of Tae's previous worries behind her." Karou smiled, despite the seriousness of the tale. "I think Tsubame gave more meaning and drive to Tae than the girl will ever realize."

"It sounds as though this family is indeed that: a family. I can see from your expression, and hear in your words how much this family means to you."

When Kaoru glanced toward the man at her side, she smiled, and a soft sigh escaped. "Yes. They are not my Blood, but they are the family of my choosing. I would die before allowing anything to happen to them."

Icy dread trickled down Kenshin's spine, but he attempted to push it away the best way he knew how—with an easy, care-free smile. "Those are dangerous words to be spoken aloud at a Pack Meet, that they are." When Kaoru had nothing to retort, he finally asked, "Do you plan to take part in the Bitch's Dance?"

An unladylike snort met his question, and Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise at the laughter that spilled from Kaoru's mouth as she almost fell to the ground in hysterics. He gave an uneasy laugh, a hand lifting to the back of his head.

"This one did not think the question so silly, that he did not," He murmured, rubbing his head and hoping for some enlightenment to her complete dismissal at the idea. "This one thinks you would be a good Alpha, that he does. You care greatly for your kin."

Another snort, this one reeking of ill-humor, and Kaoru calmed enough to answer his question seriously. "It takes more than simply caring about your pack to be a good Alpha, Kenshin," She admonished. "Believe me, I am _not _Alpha material. And I have absolutely _no _intention of mating myself to some wolf-man I don't even _know, _even if he _is _Alpha." She fervently shook her head to reiterate her prior words. "If I pick a mate, it'll be for lo—" Blushing, Kaoru quickly clamped down on her tongue, eyes quickly darting in Kenshin's direction. "It'll be to someone I've known at _least _for more than a day!" She finally snapped, decided then and there to keep her mouth _shut. _

"Hey raccoon girl. If you could stop flirting for a just a second?" A haughty Megumi strode toward the pair, eyes curiously raking Kenshin's form before piercing Kaoru with a look. "I have need of you." She flicked her long, sable hair over one shoulder and turned on her heel, nose practically in the air.

Growling and mumbling incoherent words under her breath, Kaoru bared her teeth before heaving a heavy sigh and moving a few paces after the taller woman. Somewhat regretfully, she turned back to the Red at her side.

"That's Megumi for you. We may not always get along, but we are family, and she's always there when it counts." Eyes darting toward the elegant woman's disappearing figure, Kaoru dug her toes into the dirt for a moment before she spoke once again. "I better go after her. Whatever she needs me for probably has to do with Ayume and Suzume." Sending a slightly hesitant smile Kenshin's way, Kaoru swiftly turned on her heel and made after her pack sister. "Talk to you later, Kenshin!" She called out, giving a small wave before quickly disappearing into the converging crowd as it swelled and grew.

A slow grin spread across Kenshin's sharp features. "I will count on it, little wolf."

…

_AN: Well. I planned on writing a lot more for this first part, but this will have to do. Please tell me what you think. I appreciate it!_


End file.
